The new group chronicles
by Feis Elf
Summary: This story takes place when Zuko is a current resident of the western air temple but with a twist. Mai followed him. Take a look of how different life is for the new group and how the story unfolds.
1. Intro: A Typical Fight

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender.)

(Okay, so this is my first story that I've EVER made. Please tell me is you like it or not, because this is the first chapter and I have a couple more and still writing. So if you do like the chapter, I'll give you more. I wrote it before I even joined fanfiction.)

* * *

**A Typical fight**

"Zuko chill out!" yelled Katara "I expect nothing better from you but goodness!"

Once again another fight between Zuko and Mai had erupted and the whole gang had to separate them. They all have been through this routine many times before.

"I can't take it anymore! Its like everything I try to do for her is wrong!" Zuko said as he got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt.

"Get used to it" Sokka remarked, "Girls get like that"

"What are you trying to imply" said Toff.

"Zuko, it's a simple thing to ask, stop trying so hard!" Mai said angrily.

"That's so hard considering you never say anything when I'm doing things right, but you always comment when I do wrong" Zuko angrily turned, fire spewing from fists.

"That's right walk away from your problems!" Mai yells, "so like you" she adds as she rolls her eyes and walks the other way.

"Whatever." Zuko says quietly to himself.

_Why did I ever agree with Mai to bring her to this group? She was enough trouble when she was with me at home. _

_Was my home, _he thought bitterly,_ ever since I ran away from my beloved nation, throne, royal life, and family. Well, all but the family part I care about. I never cared for my perfect sister or my father who obviously never cared for me. Running away was the best option. To the group who I was hunting for two years straight._ Zuko chuckled then sighed to himself.

"Zuko wait!

Zuko turned to see the water tribe peasant named Sokka running toward him.

"Oh great." Zuko said to himself. Then he saw the other boy behind him. The bald monk who was the source of his hunting, Aang. He had grown to like him though, teaching him and talking. Sokka on the other hand, was still as annoying as when he first came.

"Why does he get so angry?" Mai complained to Toff and Katara. They were nowhere close to how Ty Lee and Azula were but were nice to hang around with.

"I don't even know why you bother with him" Toff said

"Really Mai, the only good thing out of Zuko joining our gang, is you" Katara said. She was just happy that someone that was girly joined the gang, though it was still weird having two fire nation teens coming with them to fight against the fire nation. She wasn't quit used to Mai lack of emotion either.

"I'm the only thing he has left of his past, and besides I love him." Mai said thoughtfully.

"Wow Mai, that's the most emotion I've seen from you all day" Toff said with a smirk. Mai went back to her emotionless face.

"What did you do to him, anyway?" Katara said to change the subject. Mai tended to get annoyed when talking about her emotions.

"I threw a couple of throwing knives at him, which he burned into nothing, though in the smoke I pushed him to the ground and gave him a piece of my mind."

"Nice." Toff said with a smirk, "It's a shame you can't bend, then you could really whoop his butt."

"Sorry. Isn't a talent I was born with." Mai said. Her mind then drifted as she laid on the ground staring at the starry sky. She thought back when she was trapped in her house not able to do anything right. Seemed like ages ago, but in reality was about a month_. Maybe I am being a little harsh on him…._

That was her last thought before drifting into sleep, cold and alone.

"Zuko come back to the fire with us." Aang said.

"Did you make it?" Zuko asked "with fire bending?" hoping that the kid learned something from him, seeming as if he can't do anything right.

"So what if he did or didn't! You've been sitting out here for a half an hour doing noth-"

"Yes I did, Zuko. You're a great teacher" Aang interrupted Sokka as he bowed.

Zuko smiled and got up. _I guess I cooled off. I hope Mai isn't mad anymore…_

When Zuko got back though, Mai was sleeping flat on her back, shivering. Zuko then stroked her cheek and she fluttered her eyes open.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"So am I" he replied. She then scooted closer as he held her and they both watched the flames dance around, together, under the stars.

* * *

(Ok, so it wasn't really a chapter, more like an intro. But still! Please review, even if it's like 'I hate it')


	2. Chpt 1: Memories and Explanations

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender.)

(This is really the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! There's more if you want it so just say so. Even if only one person says to, I will)

* * *

**Memories and Explanations**

"Zu Zu, dad called he said that he wants you outside." Azula said with a smirk.

_Oh great, what is she hiding._ Zuko thought bitterly, as he sat in his family's beach house on Ember Island. "I'll be there in a second, after Aang is finished his lesson."

"No need, Zuko, I've already killed him."

Zuko turned with a start as he watches his father murder the Avatar.

"Your turn my son."

Zuko woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face.

_Only a dream. _

This wasn't the first time he had a nightmare similar to this, but it still had the same effect. Zuko turned to face the window only to find that the sun barely was showing.

_Well, no use going back to sleep. _

He got up and put on his old fire nation robe, took a look at the picture on his stand, and then decided to go for a walk. He walked past all the rooms and was about to head out the door…

"Bad dream?"

Zuko turned with a start to see Toff standing in front of her door.

"I've had better"

"What was it about?"

"It's none of your business, is it?"

"No, I guess its not."

Satisfied, Zuko then turned and went out the door.

"Mind if I join?"

"Yes, but it won't stop you will it?" Zuko was tired by her nagging so he gave in.

"No it won't."

Zuko shrugged and continued walking. They walked in silence nearly the whole time. He recognized his way from before, when he was hunting the avatar.

_The Western Air Temple was the first place I looked with my Uncle_. Zuko thought. _My uncle. Oh, why did I ever betray him…? Because I was blinded by wanting my father's love and swayed by my accursed sister's words._ His mind traveled back to when they were together and his Uncle offered him tea. (As he so frequently did). Zuko sighed.

"What?"

Zuko jumped. He forgotten Toff was with him. "Nothing, just remembering my Uncle." It felt strange to Zuko, sharing his emotions with the blind girl but strangely it was ok.

"He's a very wise man. You must miss him."

"Yeah." Zuko said more to himself then to Toff. "Let's head back before they think I murdered you or something."

"They would never believe you beat me." Toff replied as they both headed back.

Katara woke up from a dreamless night, thankfully, and once again made her daily routine of going to the springs to wash up. She always tended to wake up a little earlier then the rest of the crew, except Toff, she could always feel the vibrations from people moving.

_Why did I choose the room furthest away?_ She thought as she always did, when suddenly she glanced at Zuko's room to see that he wasn't there.

Something caught her eye and she walked in. He had little to nothing except his swords standing up in a corner, a bed with a stand, a candle and a lone picture. She went to look at the picture to see that it was a portrait of women. She had a particular beauty to her, and the way she stood made it look like she was of royalty and importance.

"That's his mom you know."

Katara jumped to see Mai standing in the doorway.

"I uh was going past and uh." Katara stammered because she was embarrassed to be seen in the guy's room she had a grudge on.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell him you were in here." Mai said

Katara grinned then left without a word.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked as she followed beside her

"To the springs to wash my hair," Katara said, "Wanna come?"

"I'm sick of always smelling like dirt" Mai said, "and this place is full of it."

Katara grinned as she led the way, and curiosity got the best of her. "Did you ever meet Zuko's mother?"

"Yes, many times," Mai said, "always looked after Zuko and me."

"What happened to her?" Katara asked because Zuko said she disappeared when they were locked in the cave of Ba Sing Say.

"Zuko told me that his father said she was banished."

"Just like Zuko was." Katara said in amazement.

"Yeah, except she was banished for murder."

"What?!"

"She murdered her father-in-law so that her husband wouldn't kill Zuko."

Katara's head was spinning. "Wait, the fire lord wanted to kill his own son?"

"Yep, to get the place of fire lord."

"But how did Zuko's Mother killing Zuko's grandfather keep him alive?" Katara was confused trying to keep up.

"He was the original fire lord. Zuko's father would become fire lord after his death. And her name was Ursa." Mai said getting annoyed saying 'Zuko's Mother' over and over again.

"So Ursa got banished for saving her own son." Katara whispered to herself. "Zuko must have been devastated."

"He didn't know what happened to her," Mai said "Until he yelled at his father, during the day of black sun, about how the world hates the fire nation because of the war and it has to stop, and left his home to come here."

"Yeah, that still doesn't excuse him from trying to kill us all those times." Katara said angrily.

Mai sighed and continued walking

"We're here." Katara exclaimed

They had arrived to the beautiful springs surround by natural walls covered in moss.

"About time too." Mai said expressionlessly

Katara water bended the cool water into her hair and washed it. Mai watched with a raised eyebrow, and then turned to wash herself.

Once they were finished, they dried off and got dressed in their freshly cleaned clothes.

"Mai," Katara asked, "Where did you learn to throw knives like you do?"

Mai answered after a pause of silence, "Experience." And said nothing else the whole way back.

"Aang, remember what I taught you?" Zuko said frustrated "Fire comes from the breath not the muscles." He felt funny considering those were the exact words his uncle said to him when he was learning. Everyday he found a similarity between him and the child.

"This is so hard!" Aang said angrily, "You'd think I'd be good at this seeing that I first mastered air bending, but no I either end up earth bending by accident or air bending!"

"Maybe you need a break" Katara said walking up to them with Mai following.

"Yeah, you should take one too, Zuko." Mai agreed

Zuko looked at Aang who was near tears out of frustration and breathing heavily. _Wow, I've been there before._ Zuko thought to himself "Okay, we'll start up again after we eat."

"No, I have to get this! I have to before that comet arrives or I'll let the whole world down!" Aang yelled, "I already did that twice, I won't let it happen again."

"Look, you'll get nowhere getting worked up on it. You've been working for three hours straight since you got up. You need some rest." Zuko said, "Besides you've gotten so much further, you deserve a break."

Zuko walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but trust me you'll get it."

"Seeing as if I don't have a choice I'll stop for a rest." Aang said reluctantly.

Katara hugged Aang and both walked away talking.

"Did you mean that?" Mai asked Zuko, "That he's getting better?"

"Yeah, he still needs work though, he's trying at least."

"I just wanted a yes or no answer." Mai said as she turned and walked away

_What's up with her?_ Zuko thought as he turned to follow Aang and Katara's trail.

"Hey fire Jerk!"

_Oh great._ Zuko thought. "What do you want, Sokka?" Zuko said without turning around.

"Well, ever since I heard you were a master swordsmen, I've been itching to duel you."

"Are you serious?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last time I checked, all you had owned was a boomerang and a club."

"Well you are mistaken, are you up to it?"

Zuko laughed "You're not worth my time, water peasant" he turned and started to walk away.

"Mai's right about you," Zuko stopped at what Sokka had said, "You do walk away from your problems."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I bet that's how you got your scar isn't it?" Zuko's hand balled into fists and was shaking, sparks flying from his fingertips. "You're such a coward and you always will be."

All of a sudden, Zuko screamed in rage and Sokka was on the ground. "If it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get." Zuko said right in his face.

Sokka grinned as Zuko walked away in rage.

Mai was sitting in her room thinking about what Katara said. Her thoughts wandered for a bit then drifted asleep.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come home with me."

The 12 year old Mai ran away from the silhouette of the man until she hit a dead end. She screamed for help but no one came. Then she pulled a knife from the ground near her and threw it at the man. It stabbed him right in the heart and he fell dead to the ground bleeding. She sat there sobbing at what she had done, when

She jumped with a start sweat and tears streaming down her face, when she heard a door slam and loud foot steps going past her door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to see an angry Zuko grabbing his swords.

"Zuko, who are you killing?" she asked sarcastically

"That freaking peasant is asking for it! I don't need to kill him, just putting him in his place." Zuko yelled angrily then stormed out.

_Oh boy this isn't good._ She thought _better go get Katara_. Mai then turned and ran to get her.

She found Katara, Aang, and Toff sitting together talking.

"Katara!" Mai said out of breath "Your brother" pant "and Zuko" pant "are gonna fight!" she managed to get out.

"I wondered what all the stomping was about." Toff said

"We better hurry before they kill each other." Katara said

"I bet 4 copper pieces Sokka's gonna win!" Toff said

"Sokka has no chance! You're on!" Aang said

Katara and Mai both rolled there eyes and they all ran to find them.

Sokka watched as an angered Zuko came toward him with his swords in his scabbard.

"About time you showed up, I thought you actually did run away." Sokka loved messing with his anger, he found it quit funny.

"Shut up and bleed, water peasant."

Though, Sokka hated Zuko for calling him a water peasant. _I'll show him_, he thought.

Sokka ran toward him screaming, ripping his black sword out of his scabbard, to make a blow at his head.

But Zuko quickly ducked and pulled his swords out slightly, shoved the handle into Sokka's stomach, and still kept his swords in the scabbard. Sokka flew back about ten feet away. Wind knocked out of him for a few seconds.

Zuko walked up to him and asked, "Are you about through?"

"Not even close." Sokka grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it at Zuko's face.

Zuko shielded his face, but was tripped by Sokka.

Zuko expertly rolled away and back on his feet before Sokka knew he was on the ground. Both of them were covered in dirt when the rest of the group arrived, but neither Zuko nor Sokka really acknowledged them.

"Ready to get embarrassed in front of your girlfriend?" Sokka asked with a smirk

"At least I know mines alive and with me instead of being either locked away or dead."

Sokka's eyes filled with water with only one tear that fell to the ground. "Suki" he whispered to himself. He was filled with rage and attacked Zuko quickly at his side.

Zuko dodged it and finally pulled out his swords to block another blow to the head. Zuko then attacked Sokka at his side, but Sokka blocked it. Then Zuko tripped Sokka and locked him in on the ground with his pair swords crossed in the ground around Sokka's neck.

"Be thankful I didn't kill you," Zuko said with a smirk, "You let your anger get the best of you."

"Ha! You're one to talk." Sokka spat at him, still locked into place.

Zuko frowned and walked up to Katara but before he said anything, she asked, "Did you hurt him?"

"Only his pride, and possibly his ankle." Zuko replied

"Oh man, twinkle toes; I owe you 4 copper coins!" Toff said to Aang.

"That you do, Toff." Aang smiled

"If it makes you feel better Katara he got my ankle too." Zuko said turning to Mai.

"You better wash off." Was all Mai said.

And with that Zuko limped to the springs, muttering angrily to himself.

"Is someone gonna help me, or what?" Sokka yelled

Katara ran up to her brother and tried to pull the swords.

"Watch it Katara! You mine slice my neck!"

"Better let me handle it." Toff said walking up.

Toff stamped her foot and the swords came up and Mai grabbed them. Sokka got up but fell again, and grabbed his ankle.

"Better let me heal you Sokka." Katara said while water bending.

Sokka winced when the cool water hit his ankle

"Sokka, I can't believe you lost," Toff started

"Yeah I know but,"

"You made me loose 4 copper pieces!"

"Hey!"

"Sokka sit still your making this harder than it had to be." Katara said

Mai put the swords in Zuko's scabbard and hung it on her back. "You were no match for him anyway."

"And Zuko knew that! Why would he challenge you?" Katara asked angrily.

"Zuko's not one to pick fights, well at least when he's not being annoyed. He's been especially careful around you guys." Mai exclaimed

"Why?" Aang asked

"Because nobody trusts him."

"He didn't start it," Sokka confessed, "I did, he originally said no but I provoked him."

_Oh boy_, Mai thought. "What did you say?"

"I called him a coward and that's how he got the scar."

Mai sighed, "Well that is why he agreed and was so angry."

"How did he get the scar?" Aang asked with worried eyes

"The same reason he got banished." Mai said and sighed again, "It's not my place to say."

"Where's Katara going?" Toff asked.

Katara was walking toward the springs to find Zuko, but stopped short and hid behind a bush to watch him.

"Why do I even bother trying? I can't escape my past." Zuko said to himself as he was drying his robes with fire bending.

"I'll never add up to half of what Azula is," Zuko yelled to himself. "Miss perfect as I was always reminded. Dad was right, Azula was born lucky and I was lucky to be born." Zuko laughed to himself, "Heck I'm lucky to be alive! My own father challenged me to an Adni Ky at 13 years of age, burned this accursed scar on my face, tried to kill me twice and will kill me if seen again!"

Katara gasped and covered her mouth.

"And what do I get for trying to make things right?" Zuko yelled, "A girlfriend, who I brought, that yells at me, a peasant that mocks me, a water bender that hates me, a blind girl and a child to teach."

"Though it's less then what I deserve," he told himself, "What I've done is unforgivable. At least I have semi friends here, which is a lot more then I had."

Katara was surprised at what Zuko said, and waited a while, then came out.

"Mai said you would be here."

Zuko looked at her then turned and kept drying his robes.

"How is the ankle?"

"I'll be fine thank you." Zuko said while he started to get up and head back. He was walking fine for a while, being sure to hide his face from her so she wouldn't see his pain when he tripped and hurt his ankle more.

"This is stupid, let me heal it."

"If it makes you happy." Zuko said not looking at her.

She healed it without a word, worried he might see through her.

_Wow he has a longer tolerance for pain._ She thought. _Had he waited any longer, he wouldn't be able to walk at all_. It took a full hour till he desided that his ankle was mostly healed, or at least till it wasn't fatal.

"We should head back." Zuko said rubbing his ankle "Before they think I killed you or something." He tended to always say that when he was alone with one person of the group.

"Why would you say that?"

Zuko didn't respond. What _is wrong with her?_ He thought. _She doesn't act like this. First Toff talking, then Mai's grumpy, and now Katara. Oh no,_ he thought then shook his head. _Why do I have to notice these things?_

When they returned it was nearly dusk and Zuko and Katara parted after a silent walk. Aang ran up to Zuko with a smile.

"Zuko!" he said excitedly "Watch me start the fire!"

Even Zuko couldn't stay annoyed at the happy look on his face.

"I've been practicing." Aang explained

"I thought that we were done for the day, remember taking a break?" Zuko said

"We were done the lesson, but that doesn't mean I can't practice." The avatar said with a sly smile.

When they arrived at the main camp area, Zuko looked at the pile of wood and waited.

Aang first earth bended a rim around the wood with a ditch around that, fire bended the wood, water bended water in the moat he made and then blew air to make the fire bigger.

Zuko couldn't be angry any more and laughed hysterically, at the happy grin Aang had on his face when he was done. He sat down by the edge of the crazy fire set up.

"That's one way to do it." He said with a smile, "Though you did make the fire a little to hot and need to get more wood."

Aang's face fell and was disappointed.

"Hey, don't sweat it; I do it all the time." Zuko said, "I'll come with you."

"But who will watch the fire?" Aang asked a little happier.

"I will."

They both turned to see Sokka walking toward them. Zuko noticed there was something wrong with him.

_He isn't goofing around and happy, he looks either serious or depressed, I don't know which_. _He isn't himself, though_. He thought.

"We better go." Aang said to Zuko

Katara walked inside her dorm and flopped on her bed.

"Why were you heading to the springs?"

Katara jumped and turned to see Toff in the doorway. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" She sighed then continued, "I went to heal Zuko's ankle."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No!" Katara said a little too quickly

"Katara even I know your lying" Mai said and walked in

Katara blushed, then said, "Remember when you said that he got his scar for the same reason he got banished."

"He told you?" Mai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Toff said with a frown

Katara sighed then said very quickly, "I was just going to the springs to heal Zuko's ankle but I heard him yelling at himself and I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but I couldn't help it! Okay? I'm sorry!"

"So you accidentally heard him talk about his past." Mai said.

Katara nodded and hung her head in shame.

"Why am I the only one that knows nothing?!" Toff asked angrily.

"What did you exactly hear?" Mai asked. She knew that Zuko does yell a lot to himself when he thinks he's alone. _I wonder what she actually knows. Maybe if it's to vague then I'll fill in some holes._

"Well he said that his dad said," Katara replied using her hands to count the events, "That Azula was born lucky and that Zuko was lucky to be born and then Zuko said that he is lucky to live. He then said how his father…" Katara looked at Toff then Mai.

"Oh come on! Don't leave me in the dark!" Toff yelled.

"It's ok Katara; it's just between us three." Mai said.

Katara sighed then continued. "He then said how his father challenged him to an Adni Ky at age 13. That's how Zuko got his scar, from his father. He also said that his father tried to kill him twice and will again if Zuko ever meets his father again."

"That's all?" Mai said, "Well you know the main points but you don't know why his father challenged him to an Adni Ky, and other details but yeah you got the jest of it." Mai decided that she'll tell Katara because she already knew about Zuko's dad becoming the fire lord.

"Wow, I never thought much of Zuko but I never thought of killing him." Toff said in awe. "What's an Adni Ky?" she added.

"It's a fire bending duel." Mai said, "Can be brutal sometimes."

Katara noticed it was getting dark and said, "We should head to the fire."

"I hope the boys were smart enough to start one!" Toff replayed.

Sokka was watching the fire silently thinking of Suki, and when Azula was distracting him with her.

"Sokka's the name, right?" Azula said, "My favorite prisoner used to talk about you. She kept saying that a guy was gonna try to rescue her or something, of course he never came. She began to give up hope, and is still starving in her cell."

Sokka remembered charging her and pinning her to the wall, getting right in her face, and saying very slowly "Where is Suki?!"

That very distraction got his father and many people he loved stuck in jail too. He worried about Suki the most though. Even though she was a fully trained kyoshi warrior, he felt oddly protective of her. Seeming that his first real love, Yui, died for as the moon spirit, he wanted nothing more then to keep Suki safe.

_And I failed at that too._ He thought. _That fire nation jerk keeps says that he doesn't know where she is, and Toff said he was telling the truth. He may have anger issues and maybe from the fire nation, but Toff can tell he's very truthful. I still don't trust him though. Azula could lie without Toff noticing._ His mind kept wandering when Mai, Toff and Katara arrived.

"Wow nice fire." Toff said

"Where's Zuko?" Mai asked.

"And Aang?" Katara asked.

"Zuko and Aang went to get firewood." Sokka said emotionlessly

"But we have returned." Zuko said with a smile

The whole group sat down at the fire, eating. Mai and Zuko were holding each other, while Toff and Aang were laughing about a joke they made. Katara looked at her brother with a worried face and walked over next to him. She didn't say anything but put her head on his shoulder.

Zuko decided to start a conversation with Mai alone. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her

"Sure." She said emotionlessly

They got up and departed from the group. It was a perfect night. The moon was full and the sky was cloudless, and the air was hot but the breeze made it just right. Once they were out of eye and ear sight, Zuko asked Mai, "Are you ok? I mean earlier it seemed like you were really annoyed with me."

Mai was silent for a while but said, "It had nothing to do with you."

"Would you like to tell me?" Zuko asked

Mai sighed and then said, "Just remembering painful memories."

Zuko understood right away. He remembered when he was 13, before he and his mother were banished, that Mai came crying to his house. He remembered taking her inside and in his room.

"What's wrong? Why are you covered in blood? Did you run away from your mom again?" The young Zuko said.

The 12 year old Mai just sobbed harder. Zuko gave her a wet towel and she washed the blood off. Then she all off a sudden hugged Zuko and wept in his chest. Zuko then held her in his arms. "Its okay, you're safe now."

"I did something terrible." She finally said, "I killed a guy with a knife."

"What?!" Zuko said

"He was going to attack me!" Mai yelled shaking in fear.

Zuko held her again as she wept. "Its ok, it was self defense. You had no choice."

The door opened and Zuko's mother, Ursa, walked in.

"What is going on Zuko, you're making a lot of noise." Then she saw Mai. After Mai explained the story she sobbed again.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, and I think its time you learn some proper self defense. What do they teach you in that academy for girls anyway?" Ursa said with a smile. "I'll teach you how to really throw knives properly." This wasn't the first time Mai ran off and men have tried to attack her.

Mai nodded then left Zuko's room to go into Azula's room.

Zuko then asked Mai, "Who made you remember?"

"I was talking with Katara."

"These people have been bringing up a lot of memories for both of us."

They stopped where the moon and the stars were perfectly visible.

"As long as we're together, I don't care what happens." Mai said with a grin

They kissed each other for a moment, and started walking back hand in hand.

* * *

(Sorry to all the Zutara fans and I am all for Zutara, but Maiko just makes more sense. Please review! If you enjoy it I'll put more on, if not I'll write privately. I have to say though, it gets better later!)


	3. Chpt 2: Stories and Enemies

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender)

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender)

(Ok, I don't care if no one reviewed. This chapter has a lot of Zuko talking to the others about his past adventures. They do get boring after a bit, but they are my favorite episodes of the second season. I have to warn you also, it's a very abridged version of those episodes. Please review, I take constructive criticism well.)

* * *

**Stories and Enemies**

Mai woke up from her dream that was only filled with Zuko, thankfully. Knowing where Katara was at, she headed a course toward the springs. Everyone was sleeping in there rooms except Toff, who was staring at the ceiling in deep thought. When Mai walked past, Toff looked up and waved at Mai, then lay back on her bed. Mai didn't know what to do so she walked on as if she didn't see her.

_She's blind anyway_, Mai thought, _Toff is ok and all but we have nothing in common. I grew up as a rich only child's home whose mother was over controlling and whose father was never home. But when he was, he always drank and beat his daughter._ She thought bitterly.

_It's a no brainer why I always ran away to Zuko's home. Toff probably grew up on some poor farm that these earth kingdom people tend to live on._ She continued to walk on in her thoughts then finally got to the springs.

Katara jumped when Mai appeared. "You startled me."

"Sorry, I have light feet."

"Huh?" Katara asked

"Zuko always said that I walk silently, I have light feet he says."

"Oh." Katara said and continued water bending water in and out of her hair. "So what are you doing here?"

"Is it bad? Do you want me to leave?" Mai asked expressionlessly

"No, no. It's just different because you haven't really talked to anyone except Zuko for the past month, except yesterday. You only talk to us when you're annoyed with Zuko." Katara said sheepishly

"Well I'm not annoyed yet." Mai replied

Katara grinned and water bended all the water off her and her soaked clothes. Mai then watched Katara put on her fresh dry clothes.

"That's got to be handy." Mai said longingly.

"What?" Katara asked

"Being able to bend like that."

Katara smiled and said, "It's just a talent I'm born with. It's nothing compared to your knife throwing."

"It's just a talent I'm born with." Mai replied

Katara laughed and Mai chuckled. Mai didn't laugh much.

"So how much do you love the air bender?" Mai asked suddenly

Katara stopped laughing and said franticly, "Who said I loved Aang? Was it Sokka? You can't listen to him! He's lying about me talking about Aang in my sleep. Ok, maybe I dreamed about him, but so what! That doesn't mean I like like him!"

"Relax Katara! Sokka hasn't said anything to me!" Mai had to yell to get her attention.

"Is it really that obvious?" Katara asked after a long pause.

"No, but Ty Lee tends to have ten boyfriends and I knew when a boy liked her." Mai said in a matter factly kind of way. "And I know he likes you."

"I know." Katara said, "And yes I like him a lot." She blushed after saying that.

Mai smiled.

"So can I ask you something?" Katara asked

"Sure." Mai said

"How did Zuko get into the fire duel with his father?"

Mai sighed and said, "I knew this would come up."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's ok."

Mai shook her head said, "No but it's a long story, we better walk back as I explain."

Katara stood up and offered Mai help up but she got up on her own.

"This all started when Zuko asked if he could go into a private meeting, well he kinda demanded it. The guard wouldn't let him. Iro asked Zuko what he wanted, and Zuko told him. Iro told him he wouldn't want too because it would be boring. Zuko said that if he was going to rule someday, shouldn't he be as educated as he could. Iro couldn't make him change his mind, so he said ok but he must not speak at all because the people are really uptight." Mai laughed, "My father among them." Mai shook her head then continued, "It would be disrespectful Iro said."

Mai sighed and continued, "So they went in together into the meeting. One of the general's was making an idea to attack at Ba Sing Say. He said that they should send an attack from one side with the youngest and inexperienced group, even though they would die. While this would go on, they would attack from the other side. Zuko spoke out against this plan. He said that the plan was terrible because it was killing soldiers that love there home and have families. How could they sacrifice people like that? He said."

"He was right of course. But his father got really got really angry and said that he had to settle this in an Adni Ky." Mai said

"Wait, shouldn't have Zuko challenged the general?" Katara asked.

"Well, that's what Zuko thought and accepted the challenge, but when he turned to fight it was his father. Zuko spoke out against the general plan, but by doing so insulted the fire lord himself. Zuko pleaded with his father saying that he was sorry he spoke out off turn and he meant no disrespect. His Father said to stand up and fight him, but Zuko refused to fight his father. The fire lord then said 'you will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.' And with that he burned the scar on his face and banished him to find and capture the Avatar. Only then could he ever return to his home and his place on the thrown."

Katara was shocked and confused. For so long she felt that he was the enemy. She never trusted him, especially after the incident at Ba Sing Say. "I don't know what to say."

"He has a difficult past. It was extremely hard for him to see the right path to take. He almost took it to but was blinded by his longing for his dad. When he got back, though, he was angrier and confused then when he was banished." Mai said. "After this is all over and done, he wants to look for his mother and uncle. He said that he'll plead for forgiveness to his uncle and he'll give it to him."

"Unlike his father." Katara said.

Mai nodded. They were almost at camp and didn't talk the rest of the way back, wandering in their thoughts.

Toff was up since Katara went to the springs and no one else had got up yet. She had a strange dream about her mom and dad. It was a semi memory of when she was little but different. She was dressed up in her sophisticated party outfit and was being treated like a helpless blind person.

_Well I am blind but not even close to being helpless. In fact if I wanted to I could live on my own._ Toff stopped boasting about herself and continued replaying her dream.

She remembered that she finally yelled at her parents that she was fine on her own and then Appa crashed through the roof and she got on with help of Zuko and Katara then flew away. She knew that there was more but couldn't remember.

Suddenly she felt Mai walk past but stopped to look in. Toff sat up and waved not saying anything so that she wouldn't wake anyone then laid back down. She noticed that Mai ignored her and kept walking.

_Stupid rich girl_. Toff thought. _I can tell she's rich by the way she walks. She, like I, was taught to walk lightly on our toes. As well as she doesn't show emotion. Can't say anything till spoken to, can't show emotion. . It was proper. She probably had a perfect life. Why would she leave it for Zuko? _

Toff pondered on this for a while then eventually got sick of laying there and decided to get up. She felt Zuko moving and Sokka, she knew, was awake but lay on his bed. Aang was awake and was out side practicing fire bending as he frequently has been doing. Toff always knew that Aang would pick it up quickly, but had to first conquer his fear of hurting people. When she was teaching Aang, he had trouble with it too. She walked to the gathering fire place, which was what she called it and just watched him fire bend, well technically felt him fire bend.

"Hi Zuko." She said as she felt him move closer to herself.

"Does anything surprise you?" Zuko asked as he walked up and sat across from her

"Nothing touching the ground." She replied with a grin.

Zuko grinned back then said, "So only Aang, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Toff felt Mai and Katara approaching as she was saying this. She felt Mai try to sneak up on Zuko but right before she was going to scare him, Toff said, "Hi Mai."

Mai frowned as Zuko quickly turned face to face to Mai. "Where were you?" he asked

"Taking a walk." She replied

Mai took a seat right next to Zuko with still a frown on her face.

Aang looked up from his practicing and walked to the group. He was panting and sweating, looking very tired.

"Don't kill yourself to much, Aang. We haven't even begun the lesson yet." Zuko said with a concerned face.

Katara then stood up and said, "I have something to say before everyone leaves to do their stuff." Everyone fell silent as she continued. "I think that in order for us to trust each other and build friendships with each other, we should each tell our backgrounds. I mean other then what we know already." Katara said into response of Zuko's face. "Honestly, the only thing I about you, Zuko, is that you were hunting us all over the world." Katara lied.

"So what, tell about our past?" Aang said.

"Exactly."

The group exchanged expressions for a little, and then Aang spoke up. "Honestly, I think this is a great idea but can we save it till the night fire Katara?"

Katara asked "Why?"

"So that we have time to prepare." He replied.

"That sounds logical." Katara said thoughtfully.

So the rest of the group dispersed either angry about it or excited for what people might say.

Aang and Zuko were working on some new techniques and Zuko decided to take a break by taking a walk to the springs.

"But we've only been practicing for four hours." Aang said

"Look, you're as convicted to this as I was. If you don't take a break you'll give yourself an injury. Then you won't tell me and hurt yourself more and then I'll get blamed." Zuko said. "As your teacher I say we are taking a walk to the springs and we shall practice bending there."

Aang looked puzzled but followed Zuko. "Why do we need the springs for bending?"

"You'll see." Zuko said without turning then he changed the subject and continued, "So what's with Katara and this dumb background check?"

"It gives us a chance to see the insides of people's life." Aang said thoughtfully. "Aren't you curious how I am so young after hundred years?"

"Well yeah, but I don't want to go up, you know everything about me."

"Not really. I don't know how you became an expert with those swords or how you started fire bending or why you had to hunt me down or"

"Okay, Okay I get it already." Zuko said frustrated, "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Plus, what about all the adventures you've had trying to find us, I mean, you didn't always breathe down our backs when we entered the earth kingdom." Aang said thoughtfully, "In fact, we worried more about Azula, Ty Lee, and well, Mai."

"Yeah…." Zuko said trailing off. "Don't expect me to be able to say everything in one night. It might be better if Katara had a question night every night. That's a lot of information to cover."

Zuko thought hard about what had happened to him since he joined the gang. _I was such a different person, I don't know if they really want to know…_

They walked on for a while silent until they hit the springs. Finally Aang spoke up, "Ok, I don't get it. What are we doing surrounded by water, if we're fire bending?"

Zuko smiled, "Touch the waters surface."

Aang shivered, "Cold."

"Exactly."

Aang looked confused for a moment then his eyes brightened. "Oh! We're making a hot tub!"

"My Uncle frequently went to springs for this purpose." Zuko said, "But you better let me heat it up so you don't roast us."

"Hey wait! I got an idea!" Aang said excitedly, "Why don't I bend a round tub with seats and then water bend the water into it."

Zuko shrugged, and said, "Sure."

Aang quickly stamped his foot and a tub came up. Then pulled the water from the spring and into the tub.

So they undressed into there trunks and Zuko heated it and sunk in enjoying the heat.

"This is wonderful!" Aang said

"It's relaxing." Zuko said

They laid there for a while then Toff, Katara, Mai and Sokka all appeared in their bath wear.

Zuko frowned, "How did you know we were here?"

"Don't look so happy Zuko; you might die of joy." Sokka said

Toff punched Sokka then said, "I felt the vibrations and decided to come."

"Is that okay?" Katara asked

Mai didn't even bother to say anything and sat right next to Zuko with her head on his shoulder.

Zuko said with a sigh, "Might as well."

So the rest of the group came in and complemented Aang and Zuko for there work.

Aang said "Really, I had no idea why we were coming. Zuko practically had to drag me to come."

"Twinkle toes, you had to be the one that bended the tub and water." Toff said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but it was his idea to come." Aang replied

"Aang, It was your idea to bend the tub, I just made it warm and had the idea to come." Zuko said

"Well since we're all here," Katara started, "Let's start with the stories."

"What? I thought we were waiting till the fire." Sokka complained

"I don't really care anymore." Zuko said, "I'll go first."

"I call last!" Toff said

"No fair!" Sokka says

"Guys, calm down!" Aang said

"I'll go first." Zuko said louder

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" Katara asked

"Might as well, considering that I'm the person that everyone knows the least."

"Except me." Mai said

"Well yeah, but even you don't know the trouble I've been in when I was banished."

"If you want to." Katara said

"The thing is that it will take a while if I start rambling. So why don't you ask me questions and I'll answer them."

"All of them?" Sokka asked

"Why not?"

"I got one," Aang said, "Why did you rescue me when Admiral Zhao captured me?"

Zuko sighed, "That should be obvious, so that I could capture you instead."

"Wait a minute! When was this?" Katara asked

"You and Sokka were sick. It was when I gave you toads to suck on."

"Ewwww." Toff said, "I got a question, why did you kind of stop trying to capture Aang when I joined the group?"

"When did you join?" Zuko asked

"Right before that machine came after us." Toff said

"Oh I remember that!" Mai said

"Well, that was when Azula ambushed me telling me that my father wanted me home. Instead she was taking me prisoner. Uncle and I went into hiding and I decided to go on my own for a while. When I did, I practically staved and almost died of dehydration. I was so desperate when I saw a man with meat cooking, I almost attacked him for it, but I saw his wife who was pregnant and moved on. I finally got to a village and I asked for some food and feed but all they would give me was feed.

I remember waiting when these kids came over and threw an egg at the thugs behind me.

"Do you think this is funny?" the man asked

"I didn't do it" I replied

"Did you see who did?"

"Maybe a chicken flew over."

They came closer so I grabbed my swords showing them I wasn't afraid to fight. The guy behind the counter started to give me the two feed bags when the thugs took them.

"Thanks for giving these to the earth kingdom army."

I thought about fighting but decided not to. The kid came up to me and said "Thanks for not selling me out. Let me take you to my house and you can eat with us."

"No that's okay." I said, I didn't want to get involved. As soon as they would have figured out that I was a fire nation prince, they would hate me.

"I insist!" And the kid led me to his house

The house was an old farm house falling apart. His father came down from the roof and asked his son who I was.

"He stood up to the earth kingdom solders!"

"Those guys aren't solders, there bullies. The real solders are like your brother fighting in the war. Any one who will stand up to them is welcome here."

The kid turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

Well that took me by surprise and I stuttered.

"He doesn't have to say, it's his business, not ours.

The wife then came out and asked me to stay with them.

"No, I have to move on."

"How about you work for us and then we'll feed you and you can sleep for one night."

I then nodded and the father and the kid came up on the roof.

I never had to work, really. So I had a heck of a time. And the kid kept pestering me.

"So you're not from here?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Far away."

"How did you get your scar?"

I then hit my thumb and cringed in pain

"It's not polite to ask these things." His father said

I basically didn't say anything the rest of the time there. That night though when I was sleeping, I heard the kid come in. I pretended to be asleep and he took my swords.

I then followed him outside, where I watched him mess around with them. When he started to stab a tree over and over I finally said something.

"Your not using them right."

He jumped and handed them to me with his head hanging in shame.

"You have to think of them as one sword" And I showed him

He then got it and I said we better get back.

"I think you would have liked my brother." He said

I didn't say anything but went back to sleep.

The next morning the thugs came back and told the family terrible news in the most evil way

"Your son was captured by the fire nation."

"Did you hear what they did to him?" The guy next to him said, "They dressed him in a fire nation uniform and put him in the front line."

At this time, the mother was crying and I finally stepped in front of them and they left.

"I better go join the army and fight to." The father said

"If my father leaves," the kid said to me, "Will you stay?"

I felt bad but I said no, but I did give him something

"Here take this." I gave him the knife I got from Uncle when he was fighting Ba Sing Say. "Read

the inscription."

"Made in Earth kingdom."

"The other one."

"Never give up without a fight."

And with that I left.

I went to a field, daydreaming about the past when the boy's mother came running up to me in hysterical tears.

"They took my son! When they came back, they said something and he pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he got the knife! They said that if he's old enough to fight then he is old enough to fight in war! I didn't know where else to go to. I know we've only just met but…" she stopped short and wept.

"I'll get your son back." Was all I said and went back into town.

When I got there they had him tied up in the back and when he saw me he was ecstatic. "See! I told you he would come!"

So the three looked at me and thought of me as no threat and attacked one at a time.

The first one came in like a charge and I took out easily by shoving my handle into his stomach without even taking out my swords, the second attacked after but I kicked his spear and pushed his head into the ground.

Unfortunately the third was incredibly hard to beat without fire bending because he was an earth bender. I tried very hard with the swords destroying the rocks flying at me, and it worked for a bit but he finally knocked me down. At that point I blanked out for a second and when I forced my self awake, I got up spinning fire at him. I then through continuous fire blasts at him from the tips of my swords. He was quickly thrown to the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked trembling

"My name is Zuko, prince of the fire nation. Son of Ozai and Ursa and heir to the thrown."

Everyone said I was wrong; I was an outcast, not a prince. I picked up the knife the man stole and went toward the boy but the mother hid him.

"Not a step closer to my son."

"I want you to have this." I said to the boy

"I hate you." Was all he said in return.

I finally left the town in pursuit of Aang, which was quit easy because Azula left a huge trail from that machine.

"After that you know a bunch because that's when we all attacked Azula and she shot my Uncle."

"How did you end up in Ba Sing Say?" Toff asked

"We went to the outskirts of this desert and Uncle went into this weird flower place. It was some secret club that I wasn't allowed into, but they gave us tickets to Ba Sing Say."

"Why would you go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Katara asked, "Isn't that risky for you?"

"That's exactly what I thought. Uncle said that tons of refuges went there and it was the safest place from the fire nation." Zuko replied

"How did you get into Ba Sing Say?" Aang asked

"The ferry. Uncle had to flirt with the ugly lady behind the counter though." Zuko said and made a face.

"I remember that ugly old toad." Toff said.

"Anyway," Zuko continued, "We were on that ferry for a while. I absolutely hated it. It was about as low class as you could have gotten. The food was terrible; there was no place good to sleep, and all sorts of problems."

"This was also the place where I met this guy named Jet."

"WHAT!!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka said at the same time.

"YOU met Jet?" Katara asked.

Mai frowned out of boredom and asked, "Who is Jet?"

"Just a guy Katara used to date." Sokka said with a smirk

"What?!" Katara yelled.

Zuko frowned then said, "Well he almost had me convinced to join your group early and almost ratted Uncle and me out."

"How?" Toff asked

"Well, if you would let me continue, I would." Zuko said

The group fell silent and Zuko sighed and continued.

My Uncle and I were sitting and eating this disgusting soup. "Can you believe this Zuko?" Uncle said, "For many years I've tried to break through the great walls of Ba Sing Say. Now I finally get to go through… AS TOURISTS!" he ended excitedly

"We aren't tourists." I replied, "We're refugees. This is as low as it gets. No bed. No food. I hate this."

"Don't we all?" said a voice behind me

I turned to see it was a teenage boy about the same age as me.

"My name is Jet, and yes this food sucks. The caption is having all the good food."

"What kind of caption is he if he's hoarding all the food?" My Uncle asked

"The rich fat kind." He replied then turned to me, "My gang and me are going to make justice for all of us starving here and salvage the food. You in?"

I just nodded and went with him. I grabbed my swords and we expertly salvaged the food no problem from the caption with out anybody knowing. When we passed out all the food, everybody was thankful. Jet pulled me aside and asked if I would join there group. I almost laughed at the thought of this fire nation hater asking their royal prince to join him, but I controlled myself. Then he said something that almost scared me to death.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew who you were."

My eyes widened and was prepared to fight him with my swords.

"An outcast, someone that has a complicated past, and you don't need to go on fighting against the world alone."

It was funny how close he was to being right. "I learned that being alone may not be the best way to go and that I am in control of my own destiny not…" I stopped short, I already said too much and I turned and left.

"Well, at least think of my offer." I heard him say, then to another member of his gang, "He would be good for our group of freedom fighters." Then said, "I know that he didn't get that scar from an earth bender."

After we finally made it to the outer wall, Uncle ordered his tea as usual then complained it was cold. "Yuck! This isn't the best tea in Ba Sing Say! It's the coldest!"

"May I speak with you Lee?" Jet asked me, for that was my typical fake name everywhere.

I walked with him and he offered me to be a part of his group again.

"I don't think I would fit in with your group." I replied

"Nonsense, we worked great together on the ship." Jet said, and then shrugged, "Whatever."

He turned to look at my Uncle who was sniffing his steaming tea. His eyes widened and walked away.

I walked up to my Uncle, and smacked the tea right out of his hand. I then put my head right in his face and whispered through clenched teeth, "What are you doing fire bending your tea?! For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!!"

At that point I was positive Jet knew that we were fire benders and I had to be extra careful from then on. But Uncle wasn't worried; in fact he was enjoying himself so much. I, on the other hand, hated this. I wanted my home, my throne, my life. I was still looking for signs of Aang. I was so obsessed. In the meantime, Uncle got us jobs serving and making tea. He was thrilled; I wasn't.

"I saw you!" Katara yelled

Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Zuko asked

"I was walking around Ba Sing Say and decided to get some tea and I saw you two."

"What was the place called? Was it fancy?" Zuko asked

"Yes." She replied

"I'm not there yet. We didn't get our own shop till much later."

"Yeah, Katara that was after we got Appa." Said Aang

"This comes back to me, when I first learned that you were in Ba Sing Say." Zuko said annoyed with all the interruptions, and the gang fell silent once again.

I went outside for a break from serving tea, when I saw papers falling from the sky. I climbed to the top of the roof and caught one of them. I finally knew that Aang was in Ba Sing Say, because that's when I found out Appa was lost. I couldn't do anything yet though; I had to think of a plan.

That night I was in an annoyed mood, and it was late. I was serving a guy some tea when all of a sudden the front door slams open.

I turned with a start to see Jet with his swords out. "I'm tired of waiting, those two are fire nation!"

My Uncle and I looked at each other. "I saw the old man heating his tea." Jet continued.

"The guy works at a tea shop." An earth kingdom guard said with a raised eye brow

Jet ignored them and continued, "You're going to have to protect yourself if you want to live. Come on! Teach me some fire bending! Give these people a show!"

"If it's a show you want, it's a show you'll get." I said grabbing the swords in the guards scabbard.

I kicked a chair at him but he sliced it in half. He came charging at me and I jumped on the table as he stroked. He cut the table in half and I balanced on two legs, then in half again. I was balancing on one leg then jumped to attack. Then we both struck at the same time in mid air.

"You are getting tired, why don't you just fire blast me?" Jet asked mockingly

We continued attacking and blocking in circles and we were eventually outside. I had to be careful not to start fire bending for protection like I did in the town a ways back. Jet was really good but having no bending skills didn't make him impossible, but it was late and I was weary. Finally earth kingdom guards came and told us to put our weapons down.

"THESE TWO MEN ARE FIRE NATION!!" Jet screamed

"This man is confused," Uncle said, "We are just simple refuges."

"Its true sir," the guard said, "I saw the whole thing, and this guy makes the best tea around."

"Really? You think so?" Uncle said blushing

I rolled my eyes then said, "He came in and attacked us!"

The guards then grabbed Jet and put him in the cart with him screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THESE MEN ARE FIRE NATION! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" After that I never saw him again.

"That must have been when they took him to that under ground brain washing place, Lake Laugi!" Sokka said

"So that's how he got brain washed." Aang said

What happened to him after that?" Mai asked, who was the only one with out any clue who he was.

Everyone fell silent. "He died." Toff said

There was an awkward pause after that until Katara finally spoke up. "So, how did you free Appa then?"

"I attacked one of the Di Lee agents and found out where he was hidden." Zuko replied

"How did you decide to finally do that?" Aang asked

"Uncle convinced me." Zuko said, "I really didn't know what to do and like I said before, I was confused."

"How did you end up in that cave with me?" Katara asked Zuko

"I can answer this one!" Mai said finally able to join the conversation, "Azula captured him. I was furious when it happened."

"Yeah, Azula tricked my Uncle and me." Zuko said nodding, "She gave us a fake letter saying that the king wanted Uncle to serve him tea. Of course Uncle was ecstatic and we had no clue Azula was in Ba Sing Say, so we didn't see the trap."

At this time, the group was in that tub for many hours. The sun was at twilight and the full moon was starting to show.

"Well I think we better head back." Aang said, "Zuko took up the whole time."

"Hey wait!" Zuko said with a frown, "This doesn't mean all of you get of the hook! Or that I'm finished!"

"Zuko, what would you want to know from us?" Katara asked

"I want to know how Aang is so young." Zuko said

"I was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years." Aang said straight to the point

"You're kidding me, right?" Zuko said then laughed out loud

"What? I didn't even know that the war even existed." Aang said but Zuko kept laughing

"So your telling me that my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my father were searching for you there whole life practically but you were frozen in an iceberg?" Zuko laughed even harder, "I can't believe it!"

And Zuko laughed at the irony the whole way back.

The full moon shined brightly when they got back, everyone was tired except for Zuko and Katara. Mai gave Zuko a quick kiss before heading to bed; everyone else just said night and left leaving Zuko and Katara watching the flames.

"I know the only reason you had that was to learn about me." Zuko finally said

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Katara said a little too quickly

"Whatever." Zuko said and shrugged, "I'm stiff. I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Katara asked

"Are you sure?"

"I asked you."

Zuko sighed, "Whatever."

They walked for a bit in silence and stopped a top of a cliff to absorb the beauty, when all of a sudden Zuko screamed.

Katara turned with a start to see that he disappeared. "ZUKO?!"

Then out walks the person who haunts Katara's dreams. An old woman named Hama, who was a captured water bender from the South Pole, but escaped finding a new and horrible way of bending, peoples blood.

"Let him go!" Katara screamed

"No! He's fire nation and the worst kind. His blood, which I control, is from the source of it all, his war loving father!" said Hama

Katara quickly bended water from the air, froze it on her fingers, and shot it at Hama at lightning speed. Hama blocked it and bended water from the grass, making it dead, and tried to whip Katara. Katara then turned it and shot it at the witch again hitting her, but she still held Zuko. She gripped him tighter and to make sure he couldn't fire bend and she slightly froze him. Zuko screamed at the pain of being frozen.

"LET GO OF ME!" Zuko screamed helpless and in pain, "KATARA HELP ME!"

Katara was in tears, "You know I can beat you. What is the point of all this? How did you escape this time?"

The old witch smiled, "Your idea of sweat is useful." She got a tighter grip on Zuko's blood that made him scream in more pain. "You even try to attack me I will freeze his blood solid."

"MAI, SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Zuko screamed, tears streaming down his face. His voice echoed through the trees.

"What do you want from me?!" Katara asked crying, "You all ready taught me how to blood bend and forced me to do it! So why don't you go away! Leave me alone!"

"That's it, my dear; I know you won't bend blood willingly." The women said with a smirk. "I have to force it in your brain. And I think I just have our tester." Zuko wailed in agony.

Katara's eyes widened. "No." She said quietly. "NO! I won't do it! I can't do it!"

"Oh yes you can and will, my dear. Let's start! Shall we?" And Hama dragged Zuko over the cliff and hung him there. "You have the choice to either blood bend and save the fire nation boy's life or watch him die."

"Please don't do this!" Katara pleaded with the witch.

"KATARA, I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" Zuko yelled at her. He was in so much pain that death he would have welcomed, but he new that the women wouldn't stop once he was dead. She would try to control her or go after Mai.

With tears streaming down her face Katara felt the water in his blood and quick grabbed him and placed him down. She felt like she invaded his body and felt like she was as terrible as the witch.

"There's a good girl." The women said, "But that was only the beginning." She then picked up Zuko and flung him right into a tree with him screaming in pain through the air. As soon as he hit the ground, though, he was still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" some screamed yelled behind them

All of a sudden, the blood bender witch was pinned to the ground with an assortment of knives all around her. Mai ran came running in with more knives ready to stab the women. Katara quickly took water from in the grass and froze a shield around the pinned women.

"SHE KILLED HIM!" Mai screamed stabbing the ice. "I'LL KILL HER! I WANT TO SEE HER BLOOD! THERE'S NOTHING THAT WILL STOP ME!"

Katara ran up to Mai pulling her away from the ice, then held her as she wept on her shoulder.

Suddenly there was a moan behind them and they both ran to Zuko's body. Katara quickly bended some water to heal him while Mai whispered his name longingly. His eyes fluttered open and moaned in more pain.

"He's ok, but his head has a little cut from hitting the tree." Katara said frowning, "He may go out of conscious though."

"What do we do with the woman?" Mai asked

Katara turned to look at the dome of ice with the knife stuck in it. "She can't bend being pinned down, and its cold enough to stay frozen. Leave her here till morning. She's too dangerous to free her under a full moon."

"Who is she?" Mai asked

"Someone who was tortured by the war and wants revenge in any way possible." Katara said, "And is one of my biggest nightmares."

Mai could tell that Katara didn't want to talk about it. So she changed the subject. "How do we transport Zuko back?"

Katara pulled water from the grass and bended a frozen bed underneath Zuko, careful not to hurt him anymore. "I'll water bend the bed back." She was careful not to say 'bend him back' more for herself then Mai. They walked back in silence all the way to camp.

* * *

(No, I couldn't kill off Zuko, sorry but not really. And yes I couldn't help but bring Hama back for a tad bit. That episode with Katara and Hama is one of my favorites also. Please review!! I know I only joined yestorday, but I hoped for one review...)


	4. Chpt 3: Pain and Heat

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender. If I did, why would I write fan fiction?)

(Chapter three! This one I have to say is my favorite so far. I think I'm getting better as I go. As always, please review! Thanks to any readers and anybody who has put me as a story alert. You make my day all of you!

* * *

Pain and Heat

Zuko woke up and sat up suddenly, but wailed in agony and lay back down. He looked around frantically wondering where he was and what happened. He finally relaxed slightly to find that he was in his room, on his bed.

_What happened?_ Zuko thought. Then memories flew back quickly and his eyes widened. _I was being attacked by a wild old woman who could control my body like a freaking puppet! _He remembered.

He then realized how hot it was and became in a bad mood from the heat and pain. He moaned in pain again and moved his hand slowly to his head to find dried blood stuck on his skull and hair, but no wound.

_Katara must have healed me somewhat. I wonder how long I've been out._

Then he heard footsteps to see Mai and Katara walk in the door. "Toff said you were awake." Katara said

"How do you feel?" Mai asked looking worried

"I feel fine, where's Aang? I need to teach him." Zuko said then tried to get up but then yelled in pain and looked down to find that his leg was broken too.

Mai and Katara rushed to him.

"You're not going anywhere." Mai said forcefully, "Now lay still so Katara can give you a healing session and clean your hair."

"Fine." Zuko said angrily, but felt relieved

Katara started to bend water in and out of his sticky hair. "You had a pretty hard blow to the head, Zuko." Katara said, "It took me a while to finally heal the wound."

Zuko didn't say anything the whole time. When Katara was finished, the water was dark red. So dark that it looked brown. Zuko brushed his hair violently with his hands, which he regretted because it jerked his whole fragile body.

"He's not used to the feeling yet." Katara said

"What? Of being clean?" Mai asked mockingly

"No, the water being bended in the hair."

"Well it's definitely not the same as the royal treatment at home." Zuko said defensively, "Where is that witch anyway?"

Katara looked at the floor, "She disappeared."

Zuko's eyes widened, "What!? That crazy woman who can kill me in one second is out there!"

"Zuko, its ok." Mai said, "The next full moon isn't till a month."

"Yeah? And it will probably take that long for me to completely heal!" he yelled

Katara tried to calm him down. "It will not be that long Zuko. You will heal in a day or two, a week at most. You forget I can heal you."

"You can also control me by freaking bending my blood, you witch! " Zuko said harshly

(Ok, so that was a little harsh, even for Zuko.)

Katara looked at the floor and tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. She quickly ran out the room without a word.

"Katara!" Mai yelled after her and then turned to Zuko, "Could you really be so mean to her?! She saved your life!"

"So she did. That doesn't mean she isn't dangerous."

"What! Here you are, the fire lord's son, and you talking about her being dangerous?" Mai shook her head then said, "You're unbelievable." Then with that she turned to find Katara.

Zuko was now alone, irritable, hot and in pain.

_Great._ He thought, _here I am, all broken and beat up by a crazy witch and the only person who can heal me is the person I just insulted._

He tried to rub his hands through his hair again to find that his arm was bruised as well.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" he yelled. He hated knowing that he was completely wrong and was helpless. "Why don't I just become in a coma or something!" he said sarcastically.

"That can be arranged."

Zuko turned to see that Sokka was in the door way.

"So Hama visited last night, huh?" he continued

"Is that the name of that blood bending witch?" Zuko asked rubbing his arm

"Yeah, Mai woke up everyone asking us if she was going crazy hearing you scream her name." Sokka said

Zuko closed his eyes remembering the extreme pain of being controlled and partially frozen (which was somewhat difficult to remember in such heat). He remembered screaming for help while watching the wild eyes of his attacker.

"Katara has nightmares of her to this day. I bet there worse now." Sokka said

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Katara has bad nightmares of her? What about me?"

"Zuko, Hama forced Katara to learn to blood bend. Do you think she wants that power?"

Zuko stared at the ceiling, "Yeah, whatever." He said to himself.

"Your so single minded." Sokka said shaking his head. "You know how Hama learned to blood bend? From being imprisoned brutally by the fire nation."

That put Zuko over the line. He sat up somehow forgetting of his present injuries and vented his anger. "OH MY GOSH! WOULD EVERYONE STOP BLAMEING ME FOR THIS FREAKING WAR! I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ALREADY BEING THE SON OF THE MAN BEHIND IT!"

Zuko was so annoyed and frustrated by the resent events that he continued. "I LEFT EVERYTHING! _EVERYTHING_! TO DO THE RIGHT THING! MY LIFE IS CHANGED COMPLETELY, BUT NO. THE ONLY THING THAT PEOPLE SEE IS THIS FREAKING SCAR, MY FAILURES, AND THE FACT THAT I AM A BLOOD RELITIVE TO THE REASON THE WORLD IS IN CHAOS! I EVEN GAVE SOME 'BACKROUND' OF HOW MY LIFE HAS BIN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT DIDN'T DO A BLESSED THING!"

Zuko was panting from yelling and his head was full of sweat from the heat. He then took a spiraling fall to reality and then screamed in agony in a long list of profanities.

"I better go get Katara." Sokka said and left Zuko alone again.

* * *

Mai was running after Katara who was heading to the springs she found out from Toff who was sitting with Sokka.

"Why is she crying?" Toff asked concerned

The only thing Mai said, "Zuko." And with that she was running to the springs. She found her there sitting by the water covering her face.

"Are you alright Katara?" Mai asked and Katara jumped

"Oh, it's you." Katara said through now her silent tears

"Who were you expecting?" Mai asked sarcastically

Katara turned her head to stare at her reflection, "You never know." She said quietly.

Mai didn't know what to do with Katara. _She was always the one who I like to talk to._ "You know that Zuko wasn't serious. Right? He's just mad that he's injured and the heat doesn't help."

"It's not Zuko." Katara said, "It's knowing that he's right. Hama knows that in order for me to do blood bending is to force me."

"But the next full moon isn't till a month. We'll have time to prepare." Mai said encouragingly, "Besides we all know that you don't want to blood bend, so don't stress over it."

Katara was about to say something when she stopped and thought she heard screaming. "Do you hear something?"

"It sounds like Zuko is yelling at someone." Mai said then chuckled. "Anyway, you were say--" Mai started. They then both heard another scream that had sounds of colorful words.

"Oh no." Katara said, "You don't think…."

"Katara, no it isn't her. You're becoming paranoid." Mai said rolling her eyes

They then saw Sokka running toward them. "Zuko sat up to yell at me." He panted.

"So it was you." Mai said

"Yeah, well after he was done he realized that he shouldn't move and, well, is in a lot of pain." Sokka finished.

"I better go heal him." Katara said with a sigh

"I'll come with you." Mai said

* * *

Zuko's eyes were clutched shut with tears streaming down his face. When they entered, he was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. His hands were balled in a fist, he was slightly shaking, and sweat was pouring from his face.

He could tell that Katara started to heal him by the strange feeling coming over him. "Tell me where it hurts the most." She said

Zuko finally opened his eyes and let go of his lip. With in an instant, Katara stop his lip from bleeding and it was completely healed. He relaxed enough that he wasn't shaking. "My chest." He replied.

"It looks like you broke a couple ribs." Mai said

Katara frowned, "It will not be possible to heal them completely, but I can ease the pain."

"Katara, can you do something about this heat." Zuko asked pleadingly

"Not much, but I can try." Katara said. She bended water from the moisture from the air and froze an ice wall that was very thick surrounding his bed.

She bended water again from the air in to a cup. "Drink this as well. You might become dehydrated."

He took the cup very willingly and drake it quickly. Katara continued to heal him. She spent nearly two hours before taking a break. She was able to heal his broken leg mostly, his arm to an extent, and his ribs most of the way. Zuko was grateful to be able to move to some degree and with a pair of crutches able to go outside.

"You are not aloud to practice any form of fighting for a week. No taking walks or any other form of needless activity." Katara ordered

"Yes mother." Zuko muttered but didn't really care. He was tired and only wanted to rest, as long as it wasn't in that room. So he picked a shady spot in the grass outside and laid flat on his back.

_Well, I'm not that fragile any more._ Zuko thought. _I'm just glad I'm not cooped in that room anymore. _Zuko yawned, then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Because Zuko wasn't able to teach Aang any fire bending, Toff and Katara were practicing with him, while Mai watched. Toff continuously hit rocks at him while Katara fired off water darts at him. Aang expertly blocked every single one.

Mai finally got up, "Okay, I want to play."

"Play?" Katara asked

"I do this for fun and I'm bored." Mai said

Sokka walked up to meet them, "Let's duel each other." He suggested.

"Sounds close enough to training to me!" Aang said

"Who against whom?" Toff asked

"I don't think it's fair if we choose." Katara said

"Wait a minute; I don't like it that we have benders against non-benders." Sokka said

"You were the one to suggest it." Mai said, "Besides it doesn't matter to me."

"Let's pick out of a hat!" Aang said

So they all put there name on a piece paper and pulled from a hat, despite of Mai's raised eyebrow. Sokka looked at his paper then said, "Oh man! I have to face Toff!"

"Ok, so the person you pulled, which in this case is Toff, faces you." Aang said to Sokka, "Then Toff who ever you have, you face."

"This will be easy." Toff said

So Toff let Sokka go to the edge of there fighting area. Sokka stood there with his sword out ready to fight.

"Start on the count of three." Aang said, "One, two, three!"

Toff quickly stomped her foot and earth bended sending Sokka flying in the air. "I win." She said with a grin.

Sokka just groaned. He ended up flat on his back fifty feet from where he was standing.

"I now face Mai." Toff said with a smirk

Mai got up and moved to the same spot that Sokka once stood. She didn't look like she was ready because she had her hands in her pockets and wasn't in a fighting position.

Aang shrugged but said, "Okay, start on three." He raised his hand in the air. "One, two, three!"

Toff tried the same move on Mai by stamping her foot, but she was ready for her. Mai jumped, flipping sideways and threw three knives at Toff. Toff protected herself with earth bending and fires off more rocks at her. Mai's agility let her dodge all but one. It knocked her down for only a second and she flipped her self up. She threw more knifes at her then flipped behind her and threw more. Toff was able to stop the first set of knives, but was pinned with the second set. Mai took this opportunity and threw more knives at her, pinning half of her body. Toff struggled to block them but in the end she was completely trapped.

Mai said nothing but kept her emotionless face and said, "I get to face Aang now."

Aang unpinned Toff who earth bended herself up and stormed away murmuring to herself. Aang then went to the same place where she started, this time looking ready.

Katara looked worried but raised her arm then said, "One, two, three!"

Mai threw an assortment of knives at him which he easily blew away. He then earth bended at her then tripped her with water bending. Mai fell but avoided Aang's attempt to trap her. Mai flipped up from the ground and while in the air threw more knives. Aang earth bended himself in the ground and popped up behind her. He then fire bended from behind but missed because Mai rolled to the side and threw more knives at him. Aang air bended them away again and then water bended a blast at her. She was knocked to the ground but rolled away from another air attack. Mai was ready to throw more knives but was frozen into place.

Mai grunted but didn't say anything. Aang unfroze her after declaring his victory and was told that he was to face Katara

"I think it's time we stopped." Katara said

"Why?" Aang asked annoyed

"You've had enough training for today," Katara said, "Besides, Zuko needs another healing treatment."

* * *

"Zuko, do you want to see the Boiling Rock?" His mother said

A young Zuko turned his back and crossed his arms, "Why would I want to see all those criminals?"

"Your father and your sister are going to check on things there. I just wanted to make sure you weren't left out." She walked behind him and hugged him. "I'm not forcing you to go."

"Well, I don't want to go." Zuko said defiantly

"I'll tell you a secret." Ursa got real close to his ear, "I don't either." She whispered.

* * *

Zuko's eye's fluttered open from waking up from a dream. He sat up and stretched to realize that he was only bruised a little and sore. He grinned remembering how he freaked out earlier that day.

_Wow. I didn't realize how great healing powers were. _He thought.

It was twilight at that time and the weather defiantly cooled off from earlier. He was trying to remember his dream when Katara arrived.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked

"Much better, hardly feel pain at all." He replied with a grin

"That's good, but you still need a healing session." Katara said then with her face fell when she asked, "Do you think of me as a criminal?"

"No, not at--" He stopped short remembering his dream. "Boiling Rock." He whispered

"What?" Katara asked

Zuko shuck himself from his trance and looked at her. I _can't tell her, I have to talk to Sokka._ He thought.

"Nothing." He said remembering her question, "Not at all, I was hot and in pain."

Katara smiled then said, "Lay on your stomach." He obeyed and she began. "Wow you healed a lot faster then even I expected." She frowned, "You still are in no condition to fight, but you can walk without any help."

"Katara, I'm not in that much pain." Zuko said annoyed at the fact he would still be treated like he was helpless.

"It's not because you're not in pain. You have a large tolerance for pain and you won't know that you're actually hurting yourself." Katara said through pitied eyes and she stopped

Zuko turned annoyed but said, "Thanks for everything, Katara."

"It's nothing." Katara said

"No, it really isn't." he said disagreeing with her

She was going to say something more but was already gone.

* * *

Zuko was running toward the gathering fire when Sokka saw him. "Hey Zuko, you're healed!"

"Mostly." He replied

"Hey can I talk with you alone." Sokka asked

Suddenly reality hit Zuko. Boiling Rock was the most secure prison in the fire nation, possibly ever.

_Why would I want to tell him this? He never even told me why. He'll just do something reckless. _He thought, and frowned at his lack of thought. Zuko still followed.

"I was wondering if you would know if a group of captured people from the fire nation would be." Sokka asked

_I can't believe my luck!_ Zuko thought annoyed. "You don't want to know."

"So you DO know!" Sokka said accusingly

"It's not like that. Knowing you, you'll just get depressed." Zuko said turning to leave

"It's my father." Sokka said "He was captured during the invasion. I need to know what I put him through."

Zuko sighed but told him, "It doesn't look good Sokka. My guess would be the Boiling Rock. It's the most secure place in the fire nation. It's a rock surrounded by boiling water in a volcano."

"I'm going to rescue him." Sokka said defiantly

"I'm coming with you." Zuko said

"Katara said you can't fight."

"Katara said I shouldn't fight; besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Sokka shrugged but was still serious, "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

(Well, this chapter is semi short, but I still enjoy it! Please review!)


	5. Chpt 4: Escape Plan

(Ug. This does get annoying after a while. Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender)

(Yay! The Boiling Rock! I love the two episodes! This chapter is very similar to the actual show but with a few twists. Plus, you're able to get into what people are thinking. Please review!)

* * *

The Escape Plan

Zuko was unsure how they were going to save Sokka's father without getting caught and for himself killed, but Sokka was positive it was going to work. They got up at dawn before anyone, not even Toff, could tell they left.

"What's the excuse for leaving?" Zuko asked

"Running out of meat," Sokka said, "gone fishing."

"Okay I'll write it." Zuko began to write saying aloud. "Running low on meat, going to go fishing for a while. Zuko and Sokka." He finished and thought for a second. "P.s Aang, practice fire bending, every time you hear a frog croak do fifteen push-ups."

"That'll keep him busy." Sokka said

Zuko frowned, "I have to get something from my room."

_This may be the last time I ever see Mai again. I can't leave without saying goodbye._ He thought. Zuko wrote a note then left without his swords swung on his back.

* * *

Sokka was waiting for him. "What took so long?"

"Nothing lets go."

Sokka started heading toward Appa.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked mockingly

"How else are we going to get to a place that's inside a volcano?"

"Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day care. We'll take my war balloon."

Sokka shrugged but followed.

* * *

It is now daytime and Zuko continued to heat the balloon. They were both in awkward silence trying to break the ice.

"So," Sokka said, "Nice clouds."

"Yeah," Zuko shrugged, "fluffy."

More silence.

"You know, my friend designed these balloons." Sokka said randomly

"No kidding." Zuko said

"Yep. It's a balloon, made for war." Sokka said

"If there's something that my dad is good at, it would be war." Zuko said angrily heating the balloon a little much while saying that.

"It seems to run in the family." Sokka said smirking

"Hey! Not everyone is like that!" Zuko said

"Yeah, I know you changed and all."

"I wasn't talking about me." Zuko said quietly, "It's my Uncle. He was the real father to me, and I really let him down."

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you, Zuko." Sokka said, "You left your home, your family, and betrayed your nation. It must have been hard."

"Not really. I hate my father and sister. I do miss my home but I've hardly been back so it's not too bad. They only hard thing was leaving Mai, and she followed me after I left." After thinking of what he did to Mai, his face fell.

"You're lucky to have her." Sokka said in a grave voice

Zuko smiled.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon spirit at the north pole."

"That's rough."

They both fell in silence.

* * *

Mai woke up early and sat up to find that it was still dark. Normally she would have gone back to sleep, but she found that there was a note on the floor signed by Zuko. She frowned but picked it up. After reading it several times, she knew where he went and decided to follow him once again.

* * *

Zuko was exhausted from lack of sleep in the balloon. It was night and Sokka was out like a light and snoring very loudly. Zuko felt extremely guilty leaving Mai like he did but realized it was for the best. He was starring off in the distance when he saw what looked like a pillar of smoke.

_No. It's steam._ He thought. He shook Sokka awake. "We're just about here." Zuko pointed to the volcano.

Sokka stretched and looked at the massive volcano. "Finally."

"We got to stay quiet now." Zuko said, directing the balloon toward the mouth of the volcano.

As soon as they tried to go in the volcano, though, they started sinking rapidly.

"Ah, Zuko?" Sokka said wondering what he was doing.

Zuko was franticly trying to heat the balloon. "I can't get this stupid balloon to rise." He whispered.

"The outside of the balloon is hotter then the inside." Sokka panicky said

Zuko stared at him, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Sokka paused, "Crash landing?"

"Into the Boiling Lake?" Zuko said, "In case you didn't notice, we would die."

They sank in further and braised for impact into the Lake. Zuko closed his eyes ready to feel the pain. Luckily they hit the water once and skidded to a stop at the edge of the Lake on solid ground.

Zuko opened his eyes and got out of the balloon. Sokka did as well and started kicking the balloon into the lake.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko said

"It was broken anyway. And it's better if we don't have any evidence out here."

"What about escaping?"

"We'll find a way."

"Uh! Uncle always told me to think things through, but this is insanity. I thought you had a plan!" Zuko said pulling his hair

"Hey! My plans haven't been working so well so I decided to play it as it goes." Sokka said defensively

"Play? This isn't a game, Sokka."

Sokka sighed, "Regardless, we're here. Let's find my dad and then a way to get out of here."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka sneaked into the prison and found were they kept the uniforms. Nearly as soon that they were disguised, they were sent into the prison court yard to settle something.

"Hey you two, come on! One of the guards in the crowd said.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then ran toward the court yard. The guards formed a circle around one of the men.

"I demand an apology." The guard in the circle said

"What did I do?" the prisoner said aggressively

The guard turned and looked at Zuko in disguise, "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute."

Zuko stayed quiet, and then realized he wanted an answer, "Uh, real cute sir."

"Super cute." Sokka helped

The guard turned again then said to the prisoner, "You didn't bow to me as I passed."

"What?! Since when is that a rule?"

"It doesn't matter just do it now."

"No way." And the prisoner turned his back on him

The guard then fire bended a whip and was going to strike the prisoner, but the prisoner turned and redirected back toward him.

The guard easily deflected it and then shook his head, "You know fire bending is prohibited. A few days in the cooler should teach you that." He turned suddenly and pointed to Sokka, "YOU! Come with me to put him in the cooler."

Sokka looked at Zuko and whispered "Meet up with me later."

* * *

Zuko really didn't know what to do after Sokka left, but decided that he might as well pick up some information on if Sokka's father was even going to be there. He followed a group of guards to what looked like the lounge.

_Ug. I can't remember anything from when the last time I came here ten years ago. _Zuko thought.

"Hey! New guy."

Zuko turned to face a table with a woman and two men sitting across from her.

"I know its policy to wear a helmet at all times, but this is the lounge." One male guard said

Zuko panicked for a second but recovered quickly. "But I need to be on guard at all times," Zuko said, "What if a prisoner tried to knock me out from behind."

"Give him a week, he'll loosen up." The guard next to him said.

"Hey can the new guy ask a question?" Zuko asked

"No, you can't date the female guards." The woman said

"Trust, me you don't want to." The male guard across from her said behind his hand.

The woman kicked him.

"No, that wasn't my question." Zuko said, "This prison holds the most held high enemies of the fire nation right?"

The guards just nodded.

"Well, what about captured war prisoners."

* * *

"Well, you showed that guy." Sokka said to his "fellow" guard.

"Yeah, Chit Sane frequently gives us trouble."

"He looks kind of cold in there." Sokka said looking at the shivering prisoner.

"It's the cooler. He can't fire bend in there. No heat. No sun." The guard said with a grin

"Sounds perfect." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Perfect for prisoners."

They spent another few minutes in silence and the guard decided that the guy had enough. "Hope you learned your lesson."

* * *

Zuko was standing alone near the top of a prison tower, when a guard stopped next to him and looked at the prison court yard.

"So, fellow guard, uh…" Zuko trailed off

"Zuko is that you?" Sokka said taking off his mask.

"Thank goodness." Zuko said then his face fell

"I haven't seen my dad anywhere."

"Umm, Sokka."

"Yes?"

"Your dad isn't here." Zuko couldn't look at his face

"What?! How can you know this? You don't even know what he looks like!"

"Sokka, I asked around if there were any war prisoners here from the invasion. There wasn't even one."

Sokka collapsed against the wall looking at the floor. "So we came this way for nothing."

Zuko sighed, "What would uncle say in this situation?" He looked at the clouds. "Sokka look at the clouds. There's darkness on one side and light on the other and the silver lining in the middle. It's a silver sandwich! So, just take a bite of the silver sandwich."

Sokka, who wasn't listening at all, was looking in the court yard when someone caught his eye. "THAT'S IT!"

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" Zuko said happily. "I didn't even know what I was saying!"

"No, what you said made no sense at all." Sokka said bluntly

"Then what?" Zuko said confused

"It's Suki!" Sokka pointed at a girl sitting on a rock

All of a sudden a bell rang and all the prisoners left.

Sokka grabbed Zuko and pulled him eye to eye, "You got to help me to meet her!"

* * *

Everything happened so fast after that. Zuko was now alone in a cell sitting in a corner waiting for the warden to come through his prison cell door. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to gather together what happened.

_Ok, so I let Sokka and the girl reunite and I'm the one that has to get caught._ Zuko thought. _I'll play it dumb, and wonder why I'm here. Maybe they'll buy it._

At that time the prison door opened. "So, if it isn't the prince who betrayed his country." The warden walked in.

_Crap, he already new who I was. Stupid scar_… Zuko thought.

"Though I don't care that you're here, and now that Mai isn't kidnapped by you anymore, there's no reason to hurt you." The warden said

Zuko was confused, "What do you care of Mai?"

"She's my niece."

Zuko shook his head not understanding him, "Why don't you just send me to my father now to kill me and get your reward?"

"In time, but for now princess Azula has decided to come and visit soon. I'll let her decide."

Zuko look down. _Crap!_ He thought. _We better escape quickly, and what the heck was he talking about with Mai? Sokka I hope your plan works._

"Ah! It seems that you have a visitor. I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

Sokka had already found his father with a last minute prison delivery, reunited with Suki and was about to get ready to ignite his new escape plan. The warden captured the wrong guy for his part and was interrogating that person, luckily for him. Lastly his father knows the plan and working on a distraction so that they can capture the warden.

"Hey dad!" Sokka said, "Can you start a riot for me?"

"With pleasure." Hakota said and walking up to a guy and shoved him

"Hey! That hurt my feelings." The guy said

"Huh? Aren't you angry?" Hakota asked

"Well normally I would but I'm trying to control my anger."

Sokka's mouth dropped open, "You've got to be kidding me!"

All of a sudden Chit Sane arrived and said, "Alright, I know that you're working on a new escape plan and I want to help!"

"Actually, you came right on time!" Sokka said, "We need a riot."

Without a word Chit Sane picked up a guy and started tossing him in the air saying to riot. And as easily as that a riot was made.

* * *

Zuko looked at the floor, "For the last time I didn't do anything, Warden."

"We all know that's not true, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes widened to see Mai walk in the prison door.

"How did you?!" Zuko flustered

"Zuko I know you, and once again you couldn't say to me that you were going to leave me,"

Mai said in anger, but not yelling.

"Mai I'm sorry, but you know that I don't want you hurt." Zuko said trying to say with out yelling. His hands were gripped to the chair, shaking.

"And you think that I want you to say 'Gee Mai, I'm just going to say to you that I may never see you again.'" She was circling him trying to imitate him. "Do you think that I want you to get hurt? Or in this case killed?"

"How did you get here?" Zuko said with out looking at her, with anger in his voice.

Mai shrugged, "It was easy. I wrote a note to the rest of the people saying that I was following you and Sokka; you have to admit that I wasn't lying, and I took Appa in the middle of the night to drop me off at my Uncle's house. I made up some crazy story how you kidnapped me and he took me to the prison today."

"Okay…" Zuko was still confused on how she knew where they were, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Mai sensed his confusion, "I heard the water tribe kid talking while he was trying to make a plan to escape."

"Ah. That makes more sense." Zuko said

All of a sudden screams were heard from outside and Mai and Zuko looked up.

"So does this mean you want to stay here in the fire nation or are you coming with us?" Zuko asked hoping that she would stay with him.

"I'm coming with you and not just for you either." Mai said "I have new friends too, you know."

Zuko grinned.

"But I have to settle something with Azula." Mai said looking at the floor.

Zuko's grin faded, "No, I won't leave you with my monster of a sister."

"Zuko, I promise I will see you again."

A guard came in all stressed, "My lady, your uncle told me to protect you. There's a riot going on."

Mai frowned, "I don't need protection."

"Trust me, she doesn't." Zuko agreed, and then Zuko saw an opportunity to escape.

He suddenly fire bended at Mai's feet, and ran out the door. The guard stepped in front of her for protection.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled at him and flipped him over her head, but it was too late.

Much to her surprise, Zuko locked her in the prison cell.

"ZUKO," Mai was still yelling. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'm sorry Mai, but I'll get you later. You're too important to me to let you go and get your self killed by Azula." Zuko said

"SO YOU LOCK ME IN A FRICKEN CELL?!"

Zuko ignored her and ran off.

* * *

Sokka was pleased at how well his plan was working. He was smiling when Zuko showed up.

"Oh good, you're here."

"We have to escape NOW!" Zuko yelled

Chit Sane, Hakota, Suki, and Sokka all starred at him.

"What's the hurry?" Hakota asked

"My sister and Ty Lee are here right now, in the prison." Zuko said with urgency

"Okay, all we need is the Warden." Sokka said

"Umm, guys," Chit San said pointing, "I think the girl already has it covered."

Sokka looked toward where Chit San was pointing and saw that Suki had the Warren tied up.

Hakota smiled, "Where did you find her Sokka?"

"Okay, now all we have to do is get off the island." Sokka said with a grin on his face

"I'll be right back." Zuko said running off

Sokka blinked, "Okay?"

* * *

Zuko ran to the cell to find that it was empty.

"Damn!"

He found a note hanging on the wall by one of Mai's throwing knives.

"You forgot that I had a guard with me that had the keys." It read

"DAMN!"

* * *

Sokka was waiting in the carrier car pacing.

"Where is Zuko?" He muttered to himself again

As if on cue, Zuko arrived panting, "Is Mai," pant "here?"

"Mai?" Sokka asked, "She's back at the western air temple."

Suki hit the lever and they started moving. She hit it so hard it broke.

Zuko jumped when they started moving. "NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"Why Zuko?" Sokka asked

"MAI'S STILL THERE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Zuko bellowed

"What are you talking about? She's at the air temple, Zuko!" Sokka yelled back confused

"NO, SOKKA. SHE HEARD YOU PLANNING THE ESCAPE BEFORE WE LEFT AND FOLLOWED US!" Zuko yelled and punched the wall.

"Umm, guys. I think we have more problems." Suki said pointing to a figure who was blasting themselves on board.

Zuko and Sokka both looked.

"It's my sister and Ty Lee, joy!" Zuko yelled sarcastically

* * *

Mai had just reached the platform to see that Zuko had already left without her.

"Wow, what a great boyfriend." She said sarcastically

She was about to run across the line, just as she watched Ty Lee do, when suddenly her Uncle yelled out the window.

"CUT THE LINE!" he yelled

Mai laughed. _There is no way they are going to do that with their crowned princess on the carrier._

But she was mistaken. The guards got a huge saw and started to cut the line.

She looked up at the carrier to see that Zuko was hanging desperately to Sokka who almost was falling of the edge while Azula and Ty Lee boarded the other carrier passing.

She pulled out her knives. "Well, let's hope I can get out of this alive." She said grimly

She fired the first set at the guards cutting the line. Who flew several feet back pinned to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving the jerk that left me." Mai said

* * *

Zuko pulled Sokka up finally and went back inside the carrier with Suki following.

"What are we going to do?" Sokka said

"I hope this thing floats." Hakota replied

Zuko gave up hope and sat in the corner with his arms crossed talking to himself. "Well, it was a great thought Zuko. Let's help Sokka save his dad from prison. It will strengthen your relationship with the group. What's the worst that could happen?" he went on in hysterics

All of a sudden the carrier started to move again.

Sokka looked at the platform. "Who's that?"

Zuko got up and ran to where Sokka was at. "IT'S MAI!"

Sokka frowned, "What is she doing here?"

Zuko just looked at him.

"What?" Sokka asked with confusion

"You know, I really want to punch you right now." Zuko said, his nails digging into the wooden mantle.

* * *

Mai waited for Azula to confront her. She had all the guards pinned to something and waited for more.

Azula made it back and stood a few feet away from Mai with a furious look on her face.

"You, of all people Mai." She said shaking her head. "The thing I don't get most is why? You know the consequences."

Mai just smirked and let out her anger ready to push Azula over her limits. "I guess you don't know people as well as you think. You miss calculated. I love Zuko, more then I fear you."

Ty Lee stood in the middle not knowing what to do. She admired Azula but she had always pushed her around. But she had always loved Mai. Mai respected her interests, even though she didn't always agree with her.

Azula had snapped, "NO YOU MISS CALCULATED WHEN YOU STOPPED FEARING ME MORE." Azula was ready to kill Mai

Mai knew this and pulled out her knife not afraid of her.

Ty Lee knew that she had to choose now. Should she live with the fact that Azula had killed her friend or run away with Mai, or at least try too.

Azula was ready to shoot Mai, went Ty Lee hit Azula, blocking her ability to bend.

Mai was shocked.

"Come on Mai we have to get out of here!" Ty Lee pulled on her shoulder.

Azula was on the ground, helpless, as they both ran toward the carrier. "TRATIORS! I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I _WILL_ KILL YOU!

* * *

Zuko was to busy yelling at Sokka to realize that Mai and Ty Lee were following them.

"YOU TURN THIS THING AROUND RIGHT NOW!" he yelled

"Zuko, I can't the lever is broken!"

Hakota looked at the two girls running on the tiny line connecting the carrier, "Um, Zuko?"

Zuko turned, "What?" he said angrily

Hakota pointed.

Zuko sighed in relief. "Well what do you know; she was able to survive against Azula."

Suki frowned, "Why is the pink girl in front of her." Considering she was just fighting her.

Zuko shrugged but thought he knew why.

The carrier finally stopped safely on the other side of the boiling water.

"Yes! We made it!" Sokka shouted happily

"Umm, Sokka, how are we going to get off the island? Remember you pushed the war balloon in the water." Zuko said

There was a slight pause.

"Crap!" Sokka shouted not so happily

Mai and Ty Lee finally made it across the line.

"Hey Zuko!" Ty Lee grinned

Mai was still angry from Zuko locking her up, "Thanks for waiting for us, oh wait, you didn't."

Suki was suspicious of them both, "What are you doing here?" she pointed at Ty Lee, "I was just fighting you on top of the carrier and you expect me to trust you?" and then she pointed to them both, "And both of you captured me and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and put us in prison!"

"Suki, it's ok." Zuko said

"Oh don't act so innocent, we've met before too you know!" Suki yelled, "You kind of burned down my village a few years back!"

Sokka came up to Suki, "Suki, Zuko and Mai have been in our group for some time now. And without both of there help we wouldn't have made it off the island, or even come to rescue you in the first place."

Suki was still suspicious, "Ok, fine. What about the pink giggly wonder over there?"

Sokka looked at Zuko, "Well, I don't know. Zuko, what's her story?"

Ty Lee spoke up bluntly, "If I betray you guys and go back to Azula, I will die."

"Welcome to the club." Zuko said smiling

Sokka was still wary, "Zuko, are you sure?"

"Oh no, I meant welcome to the 'if you go home you will get killed' club." Zuko said, "But if it were up to me I'd let her join."

Sokka sighed, "Man, the rest of the group is going to freak when they see this."

"You mean Katara." Zuko said

Chit Sane spoke up, "First we have to get off this island."

Ty Lee smiled, "Azula and me came on this huge balloon! Follow me!" and she skipped away with everybody following her.

* * *

(Well, as you could see it was very similar except now Mai and Ty Lee are with the group now. Or are they? Keep reading to find out! Please review!)


	6. Chpt 5: Best Kind of Meat, Enemies?

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar, the last airbender.)

(Ok, so this is chapter 5 and I think it's a short chapter, but still good. I felt while writing this that Katara's behavior is to light to Zuko and Mai, but hopefully this will make up for it. I'm not saying anymore! Keep reading and please review as always!)

* * *

The Best Kind of Meat of All, Enemies?

Ty Lee was even more bubbly then normal, Zuko and Mai both noticed. Though neither of them could handle so much optimism, they were happy to see their friend, especially Mai.

"Mai, I've missed you so much!" Ty Lee said with so much feeling

"I've missed you too." Though you couldn't tell from her expressionless face.

"What was the cutie's name with the pony tail, again?" Ty Lee asked with dreamy eyes

Mai sighed, "Ty Lee, Sokka's going out with Suki. He came all this way to rescue her."

Ty Lee pouted.

At the sound of her name, Suki looked up and walked over. "What'd you say about me?" She said with raised eyebrow.

Ty Lee spoke up before Mai, "Mai said that your boyfriend is-"

_THUNK_

Ty Lee jumped. Right next to her head was a throwing knife. "What was that for?" Ty Lee said annoyed at Mai

Mai ignored her and turned to Suki, "I was telling Ty Lee that Sokka is off limits. That he came all this way to rescue you, so don't bother."

This took Suki by surprise. "Oh."

Mai put her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Aww, you two look cute together!" Ty Lee said with a dramatic sigh

Mai and Zuko both rolled there eyes.

Suki looked at Mai, "Is she always like this?"

"Always." She replied and sighed

* * *

It took all day too get back, but to Sokka it was worth it. He was so glad that he got to be with his dad and Suki. Knowing that they were safe with him meant the world. He and his father were sitting together laughing at an old joke and was Sokka watching Suki was conversing with Mai and Zuko.

"Well that's good." Sokka said looking at Suki

"What?" Hakota asked

"Suki isn't holding a grudge against either Mai or Zuko. They actually are getting along." Sokka said smiling

Hakota looked at Chit Sane, "That pink girl looks like she's testing Chit Sane's patience."

They both listened as Ty Lee chatted very fast at him, and laughed.

Sokka finally settled down and sighed, "I hope Katara will take the coming of the third fire nation enemy better then the first two."

"Why? How long did it take for her to trust Zuko and Mai?" Hakota asked

"Uh, over a month, and still doesn't completely." Sokka said sheepishly, "I have to say though, if Mai didn't come after Zuko, Katara would still be having a hard time trusting Zuko at all."

Hakota smiled, "Katara never had to much trouble trusting girls rather then boys. It reminds me of her mother."

"I hope your right." Sokka said frowning at Ty Lee

* * *

Katara, Toff, and Aang were now sitting at the fire, looking at the stars.

Katara sighed, "What could be taking them so long?"

"You know Sokka." Toff said, "He won't leave until he gets some meat."

Aang smiled, "Yeah, Zuko and Mai are probably dragging him away to come back right now."

Katara wasn't convinced, "I just hope their safe." Then she frowned, "Or not doing something stupid."

Aang was looking at constellation when something caught his eye, "What's that?" He pointed in the sky

Toff rolled her eyes, "I can see that it's absolutely nothing. Oh wait, it always looks like absolutely nothing."

Aang frowned, "I was talking to Katara. She's not blind you know."

Toff banged her foot on the ground and earth bended Aang in the air and laughed as he fell.

Katara frowned, "Aang it looks like one of those fire nation war balloons."

Aang looked up again and watched it come closer and closer.

Katara water bended the fire out. "Aang, you don't think that it could be Azula, do you?"

Aang didn't answer.

The three of them hid behind one of the pillars of the western air temple and waited.

The balloon landed the place where Zuko's had been at. They watched in anticipation as figures came out of the balloon.

But as soon as Katara saw Sokka she ran out and hugged him. Toff and Aang emerged from the hiding spot as well.

"Why are you dressed so strange? How was fishing? How did you get this huge balloon?" She asked rapidly

"Katara calm down, you'll give your brother a heart attack."

Katara turned to see her father, and ran up and hugged him. Hakota spun her and placed her back on the ground.

"What kind of meat is this?" Toff asked

"The best kind of meat of all," Sokka said, "Friends and family."

Chit Sane, Suki, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee emerged behind them.

Katara looked up and saw Ty Lee and frowned, "Sokka, where do enemies fit into this?"

Mai sighed, "Katara relax, she saved our lives and Azula will kill her if she returns."

"Oh yeah? So she's not here too?" Katara said mockingly, "I thought we were going to throw a party."

Aang wasn't thrilled to see her either but he trusted Sokka, Zuko, and Mai. "So, where did you guys go?"

Ty Lee spoke up with a huge smile, "Just to the most secure place in the fire nation, the boiling rock. It's a huge island in the middle of volcano that has a boiling lake in the middle."

Toff raised her eyebrow, "But what is it?"

Ty Lee giggled, "It's a prison."

Mai pushed Ty Lee, "Do you ever learn to shut your mouth?"

Ty Lee put her hands on her hips, "Well she asked!"

Zuko shook his head.

Suki walked up to Katara, "If anyone has a right to be suspicious, it's me Katara."

"Why you?" Katara asked bitterly

"Zuko burned down my village, and Mai and Ty Lee both captured me and put me in jail in the first place. But I let it go. Remember when the Kyoshi warriors captured you, Sokka, and Aang? You didn't hold a grudge against us then."

"But this is totally different." Katara said

"Is it really so different?"

Katara sighed, she really didn't get the difference, but she knew that Suki was right anyway.

Aang looked at Chit Sane, "Who are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Chit Sane chuckled, "Well, I'm not an enemy. The name is Chit Sane." And put out his hand

"I'm Aang." He said shaking his hand with a smile

Katara was still not convinced that the new comers were safe to have around. "I don't know…"

Toff came up behind her, "Katara stop being so stressed, none of them are lying. Trust me, I can tell."

"Oh Yeah?! Well what about Azula?! Huh?! Could you tell she was lying?!" Katara yelled angrily

Everybody was looking at her in silence, afraid to say anything after her random outbreak of being composed.

Hakota finally walked toward her. "Come on Katara, let's cool you off and take a walk."

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!" Katara turned to face him yelling

Ty Lee giggled again, "You can definitely tell."

Mai shoved Ty Lee hard. "Shut up!" she whispered furiously at her

Hakota was now pulling on her arm, "Come on Katara, show me around this place."

Katara turned angrily and stormed away.

Sokka was still looking at Katara and her fury.

"Okaaaaaaay, well, let's….." But Sokka couldn't finish

Suki spoke up, "Let's eat something!"

* * *

Hakota looked at his daughter with pitied eyes.

_She's so young and been through to much. And I know without her in the picture, there is no way we can end the war. _Hakota thought, _I never should have left. But I could have not gone with the rest of the tribe to fight._ Hakota sighed as he followed his enraged daughter

Katara heard his sigh, "What?" she asked angrily

"Nothing," Hakota paused then continued, "Katara, I can understand why you're angry."

"No you can't! Ty Lee has attacked many times, even captured us on to many occasions. This Chit Sane guy I don't even know!" Katara said rapidly

"So why don't you give him a chance and Ty Lee a second?" Hakota asked gently

Katara didn't answer.

"It seemed to work well with Zuko and Mai." Hakota continued

Still no response.

"Well, I guess for Zuko a third from what I heard." Hakota said

Katara still remained silent.

Hakota sighed, "Well think about, I'm going to go back to the fire."

Katara finally spoke up, "I think I'm going to go to bed." She said in monotone and walked away

Hakota watched her walk away in hopeless eyes. "Goodnight." He said to himself

* * *

Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai, Chit Sane, Toff, Sokka, Suki, and Aang were swapping stories when Hakota arrived.

"Wait a minute," Ty Lee said interrupting Aang, "Zuko lost his fire bending?"

Zuko sighed, "Yes, Ty Lee, why do you care?" he prepared for an unneeded insult

"I knew that was going to happen!" Ty Lee said excitedly

Mai frowned, "How?"

Ty Lee smiled, "Remember when we were on Ember Island!"

Aang laughed, "No."

The rest of the group chuckled, except Mai and Zuko who nodded there heads.

"Well, I knew that Zuko was going to lose his bending when he said that he was angry at himself and that he didn't know the difference between right and wrong anymore." Ty Lee said very fast. "Then when I heard that he betrayed the fire nation,"

Zuko stood up angrily, "I didn't betray the fire nation!"

Ty Lee held up her hand to quiet him and continued, "I new that his ability to bend will fail because his whole way of thinking was different. Therefore his aurora would be, I don't know, blocked?" she said finding it difficult to explain, "Until he understood who he really was and whose side he needed to be on, only then could he bend."

Sokka looked at Ty Lee questionably, then turned to face his dad, "Hi Dad, want to join us?"

"I don't know if I could handle it." Hakota laughed and sat down, "I wouldn't imagine you to know so much about auroras, Ty Lee."

Mai grunted, "That's all she knows intelligently."

"Hey!" Ty said shoving Mai

Zuko smiled, _they always were sisters to each other. _

Suki smiled at the three of them, "You three seem to know each other very well."

Zuko shrugged, "We practically grew up together."

Ty Lee giggled, "Yeah, Mai, Azula and I went to the same school. And we always played in the royal court yard together, dragging Zuko along."

Mai sighed, rolling her eyes. "Except now since Azula is insane and is annoying as ever because of her over controlling, know it all, and perfect behavior."

Zuko sighed, "Try living with her."

Chit Sane grinned, "I never knew the inside story of the princess' life. Sounds like she's a brat."

Toff laughed, "Runs in the royal family."

Everybody joined her except Mai and Zuko. Mai only grinned.

Aang looked at Hakota with a worried look, "How's Katara?"

Hakota sighed, "I don't know. She's still angry about the whole thing."

Sokka crossed his arms, "I told you dad. She doesn't take new comers well."

Suki scooted closer to Sokka, "She'll warm up, Sokka, and it'll be ok."

Ty Lee pouted looking at the sight of the two. "I don't know why she hates me so much." She said irritably

Zuko laughed, "Maybe it's because you've attacked the group multiple times?"

"Yeah, well, whatever." Ty Lee mumbled

Aang looked at Suki, "Where's the other Kyoshi warriors?"

Suki frowned, "There at a different prison near the royal city."

"That's the same place the other prisoner's from the invasion went to." Hakota said

Ty Lee spoke up, "Maybe we can free them when we decide to attack the Fire Lord."

Mai frowned, "That's great and all, but we still need to get ready for that invasion."

Aang nodded, "That's right; I still need to master fire bending."

"I can teach you." Chit Sane said

Zuko frowned, "Sorry, the spots already taken."

Chit Sane laughed, "You? You're just an angry teen."

Hakota frowned, "These angry teens just got you out of that prison, Chit Sane."

Chit Sane's laughter stopped immediately.

Zuko smiled at Hakota.

Toff suddenly yawned. "I'm tired."

Sokka looked at Suki who was asleep on his shoulder. "I guess we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to plan for the new invasion plan as well as train."

* * *

(Please review! I know this is a random apology, but sorry for misspellings of names and not putting in the Duke, Haru, and the wheel chair guy whose name slips my mind. But there are already too many characters to keep track of. I hope you enjoyed, and still more to come!)


End file.
